humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Goals and Guidelines for Change Makers
Goals and Guidelines Intro Introduction to the Change-Makers Project The central objective of the Change-Makers project is to discover the characteristics that enable certain individuals to bring about great change in the world or in a given field of life. With that information, individuals can examine their own lives and see what change is necessary to create a similar impact in their field or domain. To document and discover the characteristics of change-makers, we need to examine the history of a number of individuals in society. To facilitate that approach it is necessary to standardize the information required for examination of that person’s impact. With that in mind, we request that the author follow the guidelines presented in this document. Below we explore several of the goals for a change-maker project, and then list out the specific requirements for creating a change-maker study of an individual. Specific Goals of the Change-Makers Project *Provide examples of individuals who have made a decisive change in a given field of life. * Explain why these individuals were able to become decisive change makers. *Learn from all examples what the keys are that bring about this revolutionary change. *Establish principles about change-makers/pioneer. *Clarify the process of social development from this information. *Understand the principles that lead to great accomplishment in life. *Understand the evolutionary movements that are taking place in society. -will help us see areas where people can make further change -will see where society is headed -will develop further insights into the process of evolution *Help the reader or others become great change-makers/pioneers in their own field(s). Introduction to Guidelines for Building a Change-Maker Project ''' * '''Overview The following are guidelines on how to build a change-maker entry for an individual. Though they do not have to be perfectly followed, we do recommend that you try to do so as best you can anyway, so that we have more standardized examples that others can likewise use as models for building their own projects. *'Review existing Example Change-Maker Entry' Before beginning we suggest you read over one or more of the existing change-maker studies (such as Steve Jobs) to see how each of the guideline sections are addresses so you can do something similar in your own project. Steve Jobs Overview of Individual’s Accomplishment Basic Statement of Accomplishment *A 1-2 paragraph statement about their accomplishment, including the fields of life and society affected. List of Major Accomplishments *5-10 short (1 or 2 sentence) paragraphs in bulleted form Biography of Accomplishment *2-5 pages of the history of this person’s accomplishment. (E.g. can be copied from Wikipedia; and edited, expanded) 'Personal Qualities that Enabled Success In this section, you want to provide an analysis of the personality, capacities, and personal values, as well as the awareness of problems of field, and opportunities perceived and seized that enabled them to change or revolutionize their field or society. Up to a dozen of the qualities should be presented -- each 1-3 paragraphs long. Here are the essential issues that should be addressed. (Again, please examine the sample change-maker study of Steve Jobs we have created.) *'Problems in Field, Society''' What were the problems that the change-maker perceived in their field/ society, and how did he/she address them. *'Opportunities in Field, Society' What opportunities presented themselves to the change-maker perceived in their field/society, and how did he/she seize them. Also, how did the change-maker “catch the wave” of what was emerging in their field/society, whether that emergence was obvious (on the surface, in full view), or not I.e. subconscious to the society. *'Personal Values, Ideals' What personal values influenced the accomplishment of the change-maker? Those values can relate to their view about life, about society, about the field they are addressing, about others, and about themselves. For example, Jobs believed in the value of simplicity and ease of use of the computer and media device for the people, which he proceeded to build in every device and software application he at Apple developed. He also was deeply influenced by the hippy ideals, such as informality, wanting to change the world, non-conformity, challenging authority. He was also motivated by creative and artistic sensibilities of making things beautiful and perfect. He also had a revolutionary zeal to change the society. Etc. *'Accomplishment Factors' The keys to accomplishment are several. Which factors stand out in the change-makers own accomplishment, and how? Those factors include one’s vision, goal-orientation, strength of decision, will, risk-taking, determination, perseverance, organization of the details, effort, psychological strength, energy, and positive attitudes. For example, Jobs had acute vision of what he wanted to accomplish, and did so with great drive. When he failed, he started again. Fred Smith had a vision of overnight shipping and was determined at all costs to make it happen. Churchill was bull-dogged in his determination to see what he believed in through, and led Europe to victory. He had great psychological strength. *'Expression of Individuality' They are self-determined, not influenced by the influences of the herd. E.g., Jobs created what he thought the society needed; not what everyone else thought. Churchill thought the Nazis were a threat and should do something about it, while most others did not even want to address the issue. *'Ability to Overcome Adversity' For example, Jobs was exiled by Apple. He did not give up, and formed Next. Apple later in desperation bought Next, hired Apple, and the company then boomed. *'Flaws of Character, Judgment' *'Change-Maker Characteristics' To help you with your entry, we suggest you examine a list of characteristics that mark change-maker that we have culled from examining a number of such individual. Click the link below to go there. Change-Maker Characteristics *'Ability to Overcome their Flaws' 'Progress and Evolution of Society' *'Emerging Forces in Society' What were the major forces emerging in society at the time? *'How Change-Maker Addressed Emerging Forces' How did the change-maker bring change to the next level that society was moving towards? *'Explain Role of Change-Maker in Process of Social Development' See articles below on Pioneer and Process of Social Development for more information. Pioneer Individual Pioneer Expresses Subconscious Urge of Society 'Miscellaneous' Return to the main Change Makers project page Category:Change-makers